5 times the Gleeks joked about suicide
by SpikedDreams
Summary: 1 time someone attempted. Trigger Warning,written in memory of my best friend Anna


**+ 1 time someone actually attempted**

a/n I AM BACK! so life has definitely been crazy these past few moths,but inspiration has hit me like a freight train!I finally have enough time to write,thanks to everyone who reviewed on my other stories,and please remember,english isn't my first language,and i dont have a beta available also don't own anything besides the idea!,  
_so here it some notes to understand the stroy better -THIS IS A/U (obviously)  
- Anderberry!siblings,Blaine's gone to Mckinley since season one -,Kurt and Blaine are scretely dating (not even Rachel knows,only the 3 dads-rachels 2 and Burt),  
-They are BEST FRIENDS in everyone elses eyes -,Kurt never had a crush on Finn,  
-Kurt's clinically depressed and only Blaine knows(out of the glee club)  
-Rachel hates Kurt for the reason that she's a selfish and he actually can sing better than her (thats just for the story ofcouse,Lea is an amazing singer),  
-Fuinn relationship -the p.o.v will change depending on the person that the sections mentioning -and yes they are all a little oc but again a/u,ok ON WITH THE STORY,enjoy.

'take a bow,  
buts it's over know'  
Rachel wiped the tears off her face,shooting a love-sick puppy expression over to Finn who had Quinn cuddled up next to his the glee club rolled their eyes,Rachel was over-obbssesed with a boy who would never like her yawned loudly and looked at her from her stool in the middle of the choir room."Seriously,Berry,we get it,you think your hot stuff,but seriously? that's your fourth freaking solo this week,and all to Finn! We get it,you likehim,but seriously,your not-so-subtle hints are getting really annoying,please leave my boyfriend alone and please give someone else a chance in the spotlight why dont?" Rachel snuffed her nose in the air and walked back to her chair in the back of the room,next to her brother, Blaine."I agree, with Fabray,Rach,i mean seriously,"-he looks back at her with a smirk"I think I'd rather hang myself than listen to another one of your stupid solos Rachel,This is a solo"He finishes walking to the center of the room to start his notice Blaine rub Kurt's arm while he started shaking.

"What were you doing with her?" Quinn screeches,as her and Finn stand in front of the glee club."Quinn,our science teacher partnered us up for a project,we just met up at mcdonalds to work on it I LOVE YOU Quinn,not Rachel,I wouldn't have even been there if we hadn't had to do it! you know that!" Quinn just huffed,as Rachel sat back,mouth open,feelings hurt by what was coming out of Finn's ,outh,while the rest of the glee club watched with their mouths wide open in shock."Whatever Finn,god sometimes I just...sometimes I'd rather kill myself rather than deal with you!" and with that she ran out of the choir room,Finn walking out after stood up and walked over to the middle of the room to start another solo,but noone even noticed Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt as he shook with silent sobs.

"O.k guys,regionals coming up and I know things didnt go as they should have at sectionals,but still,we're here regionals" and He wrote the word on the board in big red letters.",I had a great idea for our setlist,I was thinking for my solo I could do Celine Dions My Heart Will Go On,and end with P!nks So What as our group number"Rachel started going on the second the teacher turned around."Rachel,Rachel!Please,while your participation is great,I already have our seltlist planned,and got the rights to the songs! and I were talking the other day-" 'oh lord' Santana muttered "anyways, as I was saying,Santana,We decided it would be good to shake things up,so here we go!" the gleeks looked around while Rachel squeaked and dropped her jaw "But ,I'm your only chance of getting to nationals,noone else here will get us anywhere!" The rest of the club just scoffed and rolled their eyes as carried on "Look Rachel,you have agreat voice,but you aren't the only one here with one! This glee club is to showcase everyones talents,not just yours! know as I was saying this years regionals theme is overcoming hardships and our setlist is,Finn drumroll please!" Finn rattled the snare drum near his seat until pulled out the paper "For our group number we will be singing Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On, our duet,sang by Tina and Brittany will be Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway,ad our solo will be given to...-"The kids started stomping their feet in a beat before claps his hand and says "Kurt! you will be singing Demi Lovato's Believe In Me! congrats guys!" Kurt had this huge look of shock on his face while Tina and Brittany shared high -fives and big smiles and they all congragulated Kurt(besides Rachel)who had his arms wrapped around Blaine tightly. " '. how come Kurt gets it?" Rachel screeches a scowl on her face "He's not even that good,you all will see when you loose Regionals! If none of you can appreciate me and my voice,I might as well go home and slit my wrists! then you all will notice how much you really need me,how much you really will miss me!" and with that,she stormed out of the choir room in a very rachel berry-esque .Schue,enraged at her outburst,followed after her,while the other teens just rolled their eyes and went back to talking about pays any attention to Kurt as he rushes out of the classroom,digging in his satchel,and Blaine running full speed after him.

The lesson of the week was emotions,which seemed to be running high in the choir room the past payed alot of attention to how everyone was constantly talking about suicide,even if they weren't serious,and with prom,regionals,and personal issues,everything just boiled over with Rachel's tantrum last week and noticed,thus the point of this weeks had finally persuaded Kurt to get up and sing something that might make their friends notice he needed some had finally picked a song the night before,and Blaine had helped him practice that up,Blaine sat at the piano (Brad was out that day) playing the song as Kurt sang.  
"Hello,Hello,anybody out there" Kurt finished,wiping his eye,and Blaine got up from his seat to hug him tightly,but as friendly as he could in front of their friends,pressing a feather light kiss to his neck out of the other kids sight."Seriously,Hummel?"Santana said after the applause had calmed down "What the hell was that? are you trying to depress us all?" she said it all with a mocking sneer "Santana" both Blaine and warned."No,seriously? I mean i actually feel the lameness come off you when you sing any other time,but honestly that song was depressing,you trying to up Berry or somthing? Trying to make us all depressed enough to kill ourselves so you'll get the spotlight?" She said mockingly. "Santana!" yelled at the same time Blaine yelled "What the HELL is your problem?" The other kids alternated between laughing with Santana and feeling akward by their friend and teachers wasn't until Kurt started sobbing,and ran out of the classroom,that everyone besides the two still in the middle of the room rolled their eyes and yelled "DRAMA QUEEN" out the had a look of pure rage on his face, looking a cross between angry and confused,as Blaine grabbed both boys bags,and took running faster than you would imagine anyone else running out of the choir room,after the fairie of a boy.

Mercedes was pissed. Yeah,Kurt got a little emotional after his performance yesterday ,but that didnt give him the right to just blow their movie she saw Kurt,walk up to his locker,Blaine next to him,rubbing his arm,both boys with red-rimmed eyes and Kurt constantly shaking his head and pulling his sleeve from his that boy blew me off for Anderberry,Mercedes waited until Blaine walked away to his own locker,giving Kurt a tight hug and friendly kiss on the cheek,before she walked up to him."where were you?" she asked,anger obvious in her looked at her both scared and shocked by her tone of voice."What do you mean Cedes?" Kurt asked his voice a monotonus sigh,low and tired."WHAT DO I MEAN?" She screeched,nearly beatingRachel "Boy,you blew me and the girls off last night,again,where the hell were you?".Kurt got a nervous look on his face",well i mean,uh,um-" he stuttered."Answer this,"Mercedes asked,her voice low,"Were you with Blaine?" "'Cedes we're just friends you KNOW that" He said with desperation in his voice,silently asking her to drop it."You were,weren't you?" "Mercedes,stop,I wasn't with Blaine,I was..um" "NO! Kurt,that's enough Sometimes you really cross the line,and this is one of these times,You are such a spoiled little brat,and you didn't even think to call did you,no you were probably out sucking faces with anderberry!God! sometimes I'd rather end my own life then deal with you and your pathetic,whiney excuses" Mercedes knew she probably crossed the line a while back,but she was mad! Who was he to just blow them off for a boy? Kurt had the worst expression on his face,that it nearly broke her heart,but he succeded with his next sentence,his voice dead,tired,angry,and monotonus at the sametime "No,Mercedes,I wasn't out sucking faces with Blaine,I was in the hospital actually,having stitches put on my wrist for accidentaly cutting too deep-"He said pulling up his sleeves,showing her his stichted up-wrist,which was an angry red and painful-looking"and yes Blaine was there,but that's because I love him,and he loves me,he was the one who knows what I'm going thriugh,the only one who's noticed,and the only one who's cared,now if you'll excuse me" he slammed his locker door shut,leaving a shocked Mercedes in his came walking back seeing her standing there,a nervous expression on his face when he realized Kurt wasn't there."MErcedes where's Kurt" he asked frantically,words coming out fast."He..he just left through the front doors,his,his wrists,and,and" "Mercedes,..?" Blaine asked his voice mixed with many so she ran through a quick run through,fianlly gettingto the part about her saying she'd rather end her life and-Blaine was taking off out the front doors before she could finish.

Glee club was a flurry of had filled the Glee club in on what had happened,and they were all sitting there,completely shocked over what the girl was telling Kurt nor Blaine was there,and all 10 of the teens present were trying to reach were shocked with the three things they had all just Blaine and Kurt were in love,second Kurt was cutting himself,and lastely...how did they all not see it? Noone exactly knew where either boy was,but they hoped everything was o..Schue and walked in,both crying and trying to support one another."Guys,please take a seat,we have some news-" said,voice raspy"know,form what Blainesaid,Mercedes sortof found out what was going on,and by the looks on your faces,obviously she filled you in,um,Kurt,kurt tried to um,jump off the Lima Point bridge about an hour found him in time,and got him to the hospital before anything horrible actually 's on his way there and they put him on seventy two hour,after that we'll see how he's doing,but for know,why don't you all take the day off,and go home." with that,they all got up,all crying,sobbing,attempting to keep eachother all went home crying that didn't return to the Anderberry's resident that night,staying at the hospital with his boyfriend,and noone saw a light come on at the Hummel's residence,Burt staying with Kurt as Kurt got out,he didn't return to Mckinley for the rest of the was hard on everyone,Rachel couldn't even be happy about the fact that she had been given the solo-spot for the didn't win that year,but noone realy brought themselves to care all still had contact with Kurt,constantly going over to see him after school and on weekends,eagerly awaiting the day the boy was well enough to join them again,because he mattered so much more than prom or regionals,he was their friend,and they had failed wouldn't fail him next time 'd be there when the broken boy needed them,that's the best they could give.

O.K so there we have it,many of the storys are actually very similair to what happened to my girl friend while we were both going through our depression,her choir members would just talk about it like it was some huge ,she never tried to end her life,but she did end up kicked out for loosing it after one of the girls said MErcedes line,not fair,but hey,they dont care! this is why I'm not a big of the human race...angry rant aside,I hope you enjoyed this story,and look out for The Healing,and the first story should be up as soon as I can find time,only a few more week until schools out,so I'll have the whole summer to write,and if any of you need someone to talk to,.Here,please don't hesitate to p.m me,anyways until next time

Alexx


End file.
